A Crush and A Plan
by HatterSaz
Summary: A little story about Kageyama's crush and a plan to help him out


"Kageyama, do you have a crush on someone?"

"W-What?! Why would you ask that all of a sudden?!"

"Hm. Dunno."

"Then don't ask idiot!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Tsk. I don't have to answer that."

"Eh?! Why not?!"

"Because I don't now shut up!"

"So mean Kageyama~..."

"Does Kageyama seem off to you?"

"How so?"

"I don't really know. It's like he can't toss to Hinata properly anymore."

"...Oh yeah, now you mention it, I did think that."

"Oh? Does the King have a crush on someone and Hinata knows?"

"Stop calling him that Tsukishima-Kun. But, you could be right."

"Why don't we just ask them?"

"Asahi! It doesn't work like that! This is a secret investigation!"

"Investigation?!..."

"Noya's right damn it! We have to be stealthy~."

"Will you two please calm down. We'll ask them tomorrow."

"Agreed. Now, let's go home."

"Oh Shrimpy-Chan~!"

"Grand King? What's he doing here?"

"Good afternoon Shrimpy-Chan! How have you been~?"

"Huh? O-Oh, I've been fine Gra- Oikawa-Senpai. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked Shrimpy-Chan~! I'm doing splendid now you're here~."

"W-Wha?!"

"You're so cute Sho-Chan~."

"Hey! What's going on over here?!"

"Oh, Tobio-Chan! I was just talking to Sho-Chan. Right Sho-Chan?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Why is he bright red then?!"

"Calm down Tobio-Chan. He's just shy."

"What do you want? We have practice."

"So mean~. I came to talk to Sho-Chan. Some other time though. Bye Tobio-Chan~! Good bye sweet little Sho-Chan~!"

"Y-Yeah, bye!...Kageyama?"

"Let's go."

"A-Alright."

"Who is it then?"

"What?"

"Who does Kageyama like?"

"Wha?! Why are you asking me?!"

"Because you know him best."

"Doesn't mean I know that!...Besides, I already asked and he wouldn't answer."

"So you figured it out too? That must have been frustrating."

"How?"

"Because a moron like you figured it out."

"You want a fight?!"

"Settle down! I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Really Suga-Senpai?"

"Yup! Leave it to me!"

"Go Senpai!"

"..."

"Now Kageyama-Kun, answer me seriously."

"Hm?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Wh-What?! Not another one!"

"I already know about Hinata-Kun's attempt. But, if I'm right, you can't tell him yet."

"If you're right?"

"I have my suspicions, now, answer my question."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"...I...Hinata."

"I knew it!"

"Please be quiet Senpai."

"Of course. Haha! I knew this would happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I've shipped it for a while now."

"Shipped?"

"Paired."

"Wh-What?!"

"Don't worry. I ship a lot of people."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that! Oh, and don't worry. Senpai will help!"

"...Oh no."

"So that's the plan."

"Are you sure that will work Suga?"

"One hundred percent."

"What if this goes pear-shaped and Oikawa makes a pass at Hinata?"

"A pass?!..."

"Stop freaking out Asahi. How do we do this?"

"I'll get Oikawa's attention, you and Tanaka-Kun give Hinata-Kun the message."

"What about Kageyama?"

"Daichi-San can give him the message."

"Sounds like a full proof plan."

"...No it doesn't."

"Asahi, you watch from a distance and jump in when Oikawa gets too close."

"Wha?!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We all ready?"

"Yeah!"

"This is going to go so wrong."

"Hinata!"

"Hm? Oh, Noya-Senpai! Tanaka-Senpai! What's going on?"

"Someone left you a message~."

"M-Me?! Really?!"

"Yep! They want to meet around back of the school."

"O-Ok. Do I g-go now?"

"Yeah."

"R-Right. I'll be back in a bit."

"Don't get your hopes up~!"

"Eh?! Noya! We're supposed to keep his confidence up."

"But this way, he'll be cuter, therefore a bigger target."

"Oh! So smart!"

"Kageyama."

"Yes captain?"

"Do you know who Hinata is meeting?"

"Meeting? I don't think so..."

"I see. That was a really ominous letter."

"Letter?"

"Someone left a letter for Hinata, asking him to go round back of the school."

"Did he go?!"

"I don't know. Nishinoya and Tanaka ran off to tell him."

"That idiot!"

"...Those two will never learn..."

"Where oh where oh where is shadow? Where could shadow be? Hehe~."

"That was adorable Sho-Chan~."

"Huh?! Oikawa-Senpai?!"

"Hello~."

"Hm? Did you want to meet me?"

"Such a shy one~. Yes, yes I did...though you asked me."

"Eh?"

"Let's talk Sho-Chan."

"What about?"

"I like you."

"Huh? Oh, thanks. You're not, that bad, I guess..."

"Kya! Thank you Sho-Chan!"

"Gah!"

"Now, let me elaborate. I REALLY like you Sho-Chan."

"..."

"Hm...It's actually adorable you don't understand. Here, I could show you?"

"Show me?"

"Stop right there Oikawa-San!"

"Oh? Tobio-Chan? What a surprise. Could you wait just...or not."

"Leave Hinata alone!"

"Kageyama?"

"I see. So, you want the things I want again do you? Well, I won't give him to you!"

"Wah!"

"Let him go!"

"Why so serious?"

"What's going on?"

"Don't you worry Sho-Chan~. I'll protect you."

"..."

"But, Kageyama looks angry and sad."

"Huh?"

"His face, can't you see? He looks angry and sad but I don't understand why..."

"...You can see that? Looks like the same old Kageyama to me..."

"..."

"Hm...Oh, alright. You win this time Tobio-Chan."

"Huh?"

"But know this, if you leave him behind or vice versa, I will swoop in like a prince on horseback."

"Like I would."

"Hm. Then, I'll take my leave. Good bye Sho-Chan~! Oh, wait."

"Oikawa-San?!"

"Hehe, just a good bye peck. ;)"

"Damn it. That man pisses me off."

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Can...Can we talk?"

"S-Sure."

"Er...Well...I..."

"..."

"...I, kind of, like you!..."

"!...R-Really? Like, kyaaa! Kinda like?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you didn't want Oikawa-Senpai hugging me?"

"Yeah..."

"Thank you Tobio!"

"Huh?!"

"Well, it's just...I never thought I could tell you...so..."

"Tell me? Tell me what?"

"That, I...feel the same..."

"R-Really?!"

"Mmhmm."

"Asahi! How's it looking?!"

"I don't think I should stay here..."

"Why? And what's with that panicky tone?"

"Well...it's just..."

"Tobio-Chan is claiming Sho-Chan with a kiss."

"Huh? Oikawa? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was called in for this investigation no? Thought I would help survey the targets."

"...Investigation?..."

"Nice job Oikawa! If that's the case, then head on back, we do have practice after all."

"May I join?"

"Hm? Hang on a sec. CAPTAIN? CAN OIKAWA JOIN?"

"Stupid Noya...at least move the phone away first..."

"Sure you can."

"Yay! Ok Asahi-Chan! Let's go!"

"Er...sure."

"Oh Sho-Chan~! Tobio-Chan~!"

"Huh? Oikawa-Senpai?...Gah!"

"Oh my."

"..."

"Tob- Kageyama?"

"Seems Tobio-Chan doesn't want to lose huh?"

"..."

"Good. That means this will be fun."

"How about we start the match?"

"Please."

"Toss it to me Tobio!"

"Always."

"Adorable...I'll toss for you Sho-Chan~!"

"Oikawa-San!"

"Oh, Tobio-Chan's mad~! Better be going guys! Bye Sho-Chan~!"

"Stop kissing Shoyou!"

"Hehe, Tobio's really cute~."

"Shut up..."

"Heh, nope. ;P"


End file.
